What Was Missed
by somakeitcount
Summary: Edward comes home from a hunting trip and shares what he missed about her when he returns home. One-shot. LEMON. As told by Bella Swan.


A/N: Here is a really quick lemon for you guys. I forgot my math at school, and so I have a little time to kill (before school kills me. I swear, it's brutal.) before I go to bed. I was wrestling with the idea of doing an alternate pairing (ex. Bella & Emmett or Jasper, or Alice and Emmett, etc.), so let me know if you guys want to see that or anything. Just PM me. Thank to you those who have stuck with me. Keep your eyes peeled for the final chapters of TF and a new AU story. LOOOOOVE.

Disclaimer: I do not own any portion of or ideas from Stephenie Meyer's books. I only wish I did.

.--.--.--.

**What Was Missed**

It had taken a while for me to get used to the idea that I had access to unlimited funds for the rest of forever; in fact, we made more than we spent. God only knows how much we had in overseas bank accounts. I was sure that I had seen bank statements from some European countries that had almost made my eyes pop out of my head. I could probably buy myself a friggin' country if I asked Edward nicely. It was ridiculous.

Once Renesmee had gotten a little older and I had gotten my thirst under control, the girls of the Cullen Clan and I had started to go shopping more often, and I have to admit that I love it now. I no longer feel guilty about buying a two hundred dollar blouse because I now constantly donate money to charities -- Edward's idea. It all seems to even out when there is charity involved. I feel more useful and helpful now.

After a little under ninety years, Renesmee and Jake moved out of the house in Forks to start their own little family. In fact, Renesmee is pregnant at the moment, and quite healthy to boot. Edward is wary that the same thing will happen to her as my own experience so many years ago, but Carlisle doesn't think so. He can ultrasound the baby and everything, so he doesn't think there's much need to fuss. Nessie has lovingly dubbed the baby "her little hell-spawn", considering the fact that it's going to be a human-vampire-shapeshifting hybrid. Jacob is absolutely over the moon at the thought of raising a child, and I'm really happy to see the two of them together; they deserve one another.

At the moment, Edward and I are in France on another honeymoon, and it's absolutely divine. It's so romantic here; between the sunsets and the fresh air, I can barely get enough of it. After a week of being here, Edward decided he liked it so much that he ended up buying a huge chunk of land out in the country, and we're going to build a house there so we can come and go as we please. That construction will be starting sometime in the next two months I think. In the meantime, I am perfectly content to be in our honeymoon suite at our hotel.

The suite is more beautiful than I could have ever imagined. Everything is covered in black leather or silk, the bed has silk sheets, the walls are a gorgeous blood red, the floors are a plush white, and everything is more comfortable than I could believe when I got here. Needless to say, Edward and I have put everything in the room to...erm...good use. The good news is, everything is very sturdy.

I swear it, everything that man does turns me on. After ninety years of great sex, it seems that it's just gotten better. And let me be the first to tell you that when Emmett said that sex is one of the best parts of being a vampire, he was damn right. Every sense is heightened to the point where I imagine I would have passed out one hundred thousand times over had I not been a vampire. I truly don't believe that a human body could bear the pleasure that I now experience. I've heard it said before that the best orgasm a girl can experience is one given to her by herself. They obviously had never had a vampire lover. Life could really not get much better.

I was sitting on the floor in our hotel room sorting through the fruits of my shopping labour when I could suddenly hear the distinctive footfalls of none other than Edward Cullen. Moments later, the lock clicked and the door opened, revealing the god that I had been so lucky to marry. His hair was as tousled as ever, strands sticking out wildly, but looking ever so neat and purposely placed at the same time. His golden eyes sparkled even in the dim light of the room as he gazed over at me. It was as if they lit on fire the moment he saw me. Every single time. It was enough to make me melt.

And then it hit me like a freight train. My Edward was home. He had left for the week to hunt, and I swear it had almost killed me. I find it unbearable to be away from him, even after all this time. It's like a part of me is missing without him around, like I've lost an arm or a leg. Like I'm incomplete without him. Correction, I _am_ incomplete without him.

Apparently, he felt the same way at that same moment, because a sigh escaped from his lips as he smiled. "Bella..." he whispered, striding toward me. I jumped up, meeting him half way as I fell into his arms. Edward crushed me against his chest and pressed his lips against the top of my head. I sighed against his chest, wrapping my arms around him. "God, how I missed you..."

"I hate when you're gone," I mumbled against his chest, breathing in his scent. I could never get enough of the way he smelled. It was comforting, which was probably why I had worn nothing but his clothes in the hotel room for the last week. Which was why I was wearing nothing but one of his dress shirts and my panties at the moment.

"I hate when I'm gone too..." he whispered back. "But I'm home now. I'm home now." He pulled back from our embrace and cradled my face in his hands.

"You're even more beautiful than I remembered," he said with a smile as he pressed his lips against mine. His smile remained even after he pulled back from our kiss, his eyes examining my face intently. They drifted down, sliding hungrily over my half naked body.

"You know, you look pretty good in my shirts," he said, toying with one of the buttons. "Almost better than me, I'd say."

"No one could ever look better than you in them," I countered, shaking my head. I leaned forward, my lips crashing down on his as I wrapped my arms around his neck. I pressed kisses from his mouth to his neck, a steady trail.

I could see Edward's chest start to rise and fall at a quicker pace now, and there was an obvious bulge in his jeans. I swallowed hard as I could feel the desire starting to pool in my body. Liquid heat began to flow to my core as I continued ministrations, and I was fairly sure that I was going to owe him a new shirt after this.

As I made my way back up to his face, I could see that his eyes had darkened now. Lust clouded them as one of his hands came to rest on my lower back, pulling me in closer. "You look hungry, Edward. Didn't you eat enough on your trip?" I asked playfully.

Without warning, I was suddenly pressed against a wall, Edward's arms caging me in on both sides. "I don't think I did, love. In fact, I'm pretty sure I'm going to end up eating you alive." His body pressed against mine and a whimper escaped from my lips. "You don't mind that, do you?" he whispered seductively. As his hips ground into mine, the only answer I could get out of myself was a quick shake of the head. I definitely did not mind.

It wasn't really a secret anymore that I liked when Edward was aggressive. I like being in control from time to time, don't get me wrong, but nothing gets me hotter than when he takes charge of things. He doesn't just make love when he's aggressive; he's different. He takes it slow until I beg and then fucks me until I scream. He doesn't just make love to me. He possesses me.

Without another word, Edward picked me up and placed me on the center of the bed. Immediately, his hands flew to the shirt that covered my body, tearing it off without a second glance. One hand slid onto one of my breasts, kneading it, stroking it, while his tongue made quick work of my other nipple. He sucked it into his mouth greedily, nipping at it with his teeth, swirling his tongue around it until it peaked. A moan escaped my mouth as he continued; a week without contact had left me almost desperate for him.

Moments later, his mouth and hand switched sides, continuing the same ministrations in their new positions. My hands were balled in the sheets and I chewed on my lips as the wetness between my thighs increased. I knew my underwear were hopeless at this point, absolutely soaked in my own wetness. However, at this point, I didn't care.

Edward pulled back from my breasts hovering over my face. "Bella," he whispered, one hand gliding down the plane of my stomach. It came to rest between my legs, perfectly still. "You have no clue how much I craved you all week, how much I wished I were home with you..." Frustrated at his lack of motion, I pressed my hips into his hands, looking for some sort of friction. However, he seemed to completely ignore me. Damn him.

"I wished I were home with you," he repeated. "Seeing you smile, hearing your voice..." His hand presses against one of my thighs, spreading it away from the other. My body began to tremble as his hand began to stroke my core over my panties, and I had to close my eyes to keep the world from spinning. "Watching you chew on your lips when you liked something..."

Suddenly, a single digit slid around my panties and into my core. I gasped, my eyes snapping open. "Hearing you moan..." he barely whispered, his voice husky as his finger stroked against my G-spot.

"Oh _fuck_, Edward..." I managed to choke out, my hips arching up into his hand.

"Listening to you pant as you get closer and closer to coming..." he whispered, his free hand deftly tearing my panties off as a second finger slid into my core. He began to pump his fingers in and out of me, occasionally tapping against my G-spot. In no time at all, my breaths were coming in ragged gasps. My nails raked down the bed sheets, pulling at the fabric. Only he could possibly make me feel this good, make me want to beg this badly.

"I missed seeing you arch your back, hearing you moan my name over and over as you tip over the edge. I missed you, Bella. All of you. Everything you do."

I could barely think straight at that point, and I somehow managed to gasp out my request. "Inside. Now." And without missing a beat, Edward was suddenly hovering above me naked. His fingers were gone, much to my displeasure, although I knew that I was about to get something better.

Edward brushed the tip of his cock against my opening, and I gasped as he came in contact with my body. I wanted nothing more than to be fucked senseless at this point, and I would be damned if I got anything less than what I wanted today. My hips bucked forward, and Edward surged forward, burying himself inside me.

"Oh _God,_" I moaned, my nails digging into his back. "You have no idea how good that feels."

"I think I have an idea," he grunted, pulling out and thrusting back in again. "You're so fucking _tight_. Every single time. I'll never get enough. Never."

And those were the last words spoken on the matter. Edward's thrusts began to speed up, tripling the wetness between my thighs. He slid in and out effortlessly, hitting the right spot ever single time. I could feel the red-hot coil starting to tighten in my belly and I knew it would not take long now. Edward's moans were coming more frequently now, and I knew that he was just as close as I was.

My fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer. His thrusts sped up again, setting every nerve in my body on fire. His lips crushed down against mine, his tongue parting my lips and dancing with my own tongue. As if on cue, my body pitched upward violently and I could barely keep my voice below a scream. I couldn't put even the smallest syllables together as my world exploded into a sea of stars and light. His name tumbled from my lips over and over, as did mine from his. I was flying through ecstasy, and if I had any say in the matter, I'd never touch down again.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I floated back to the ground. Edward pulled out of me, rolling onto his side. He reached up to my face, pushing some hair out of my face before pressing a tender kiss to my lips. "I love you," he said softly.

"I love you too. More than anything," I replied, smiling as I stroked his cheek.

He began to smile as he played with a strand of my hair. "You know I really did miss all of those things on my trip. So really there's only one thing left to say right now."

"What's that?" I asked, returning his cheeky smile.

"Round two?"

-------

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. =] Review, and don't forget to let me know what you want to see more of. LOOOOOOVE.


End file.
